Hyper Explosive Demon Wave
& or & |similar= Angry Explosion Super Explosive Wave }} The Hyper Explosive Demon Wave (超爆裂魔波) is Piccolo's trump card in his fight against Goku near the end of the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. This technique is named Full Power Shōgekiha (フルパワー衝撃波; lit. "Full Power Shock Wave") in Daizenshuu 2. Description Piccolo creates a massive explosion with himself as the nexus. While having a very large radius, the attack was not very effective: it did little damage to Goku (who had time to block) and left Piccolo almost completely drained. In the movie Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler, Piccolo uses this attack to destroy a large number of Cyclopian Guards, creating an enormous crater on New Namek. Vegeta uses a very similar attack in the late stages of his first battle with Goku, but it did not do much as Vegeta's power was weakened due to his being hit with the Spirit Bomb. This technique is called Super Explosive Wave in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. The Namekians Nail and Lord Slug also use the Super Explosive Wave technique in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. Recoome has a similar technique called Recoome Ultra Fighting Bomber, which he describes as his ultimate technique. It causes a "whole big wide circle" around him to be blown into nothing when used. Majin Buu also uses a similar technique, during his battle with Majin Vegeta, called Angry Explosion. Appearances in Video Games This technique appears under the names Earth Destructing Wave (地球破滅波) in Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden, Dimensional Barrier (魔神結界) in Super Dragon Ball Z, and Super Explosive Wave in Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. In Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, Piccolo uses this as his secondary attack in his Fused with Kami state. In Dragon Ball Online, it is skill called Self Destruction Wave that is learned at level 40 by Shadow Knights. Character meaning * 超 (Chō) = Hyper / Super * 爆 (Baku) = Explosion / bomb * 烈 (Retsu) = Violent / extreme * 魔 (Ma) = Demon / evil * 波 (Ha) = Wave Trivia *The name of the technique is based on another one of Piccolo's strongest attacks, the Explosive Demon Wave. *In the first dub version of the Frieza Saga, Piccolo has a flashback about when he used this move. However, it is mistranslated as him crying out in pain from Goku's "unbelievable power" rather than him being the source of it. *The names Explosive Wave and Super Explosive Wave can be used as a generic name for various nameless "Hyper Explosive Demon Wave"-like techniques used by various characters throughout the series. Piccolo's technique is even called Super Explosive Wave in the RPG Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. Gallery Hyper Explosive Demon Wave.jpg|Piccolo performs his Hyper Explosive Demon Wave Piccolo in The Return of Cooler.png|Piccolo prepares to use the technique against Cyclopian Guards 22. Jpg|Piccolo uses the Hyper Explosive Demon Wave on New Namek Cyclopian Guards are getting destroying.png|Piccolo's Hyper Explosive Demon blasts the Cyclopian Guards They are all dead.png|The Cyclopian Guards are all annihilated by the powerful explosion Hyper Explosive Attack.JPG|Piccolo uses a Hyper Explosive Demon Wave on Arbee and Kinkarn in West City Ice Wave.JPG|Piccolo uses a Hyper Explosive Demon Wave in the Land of Ice References Category:Offensive techniques Category:Explosive techniques Category:Techniques